Welcome to My World
by Random Bespectacled Otaku
Summary: What would happen if Road gave a fangirl her powers to use against Leverrier? Some pretty scarry stuff, actually.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: So ElricLawliet and I were roll playing while we were talking and Levi made us mad. So, this is what happens when Road lends me her powers in order to get revenge. Levi will be referred to as 'Hitler' cause he has a long ass name and I don't want to put in the effort of spelling it.

Disclaimer: this will be the only time I say this, so listen well. I DON'T OWN DGM!

Hitler woke up in a strange, dark space. He couldn't tell if he was standing, sitting, or simply floating. Turning his head left and right, he tried hard to get his bearings and remember what was going on. Thinking hard, he could just remember being captured by a pair of Noah. Before his panic could set in fully, he was shocked to see a rather large blue-black cat walking lazily in front of him. Just a moment later, he saw a small white puppy going in the other direction. They both seemed to know where they were going, and even though he hated animals for all he was worth (which, by the way, isn't much), he was willing to follow one of them if it got him out of this unnervingly empty space.

After deciding that the cat looked a little more reliable than the puppy, Hitler walked after the cat. As the two moved through the space, Hitler noticed that the cat seemed to be shrinking into a kitten again. Confused, he almost didn't notice when he walked into some kind of cat kennel. Looking around, Hitler couldn't help but feel that the place was somehow familiar. In his confusion, Hitler didn't notice that he was starting to look just like the cat he had followed, who had become transparent. He did, however, notice the pair of giant hands that came down and picked him up. It wasn't until he started hissing and clawing the hands instead of yelling that Hitler noticed that he was a kitten, with an identical cat floating near him. Panicking slightly, Hitler looked up to see who his captive was, and was shocked to see his own face staring down at him with an insane grin on his face.

"I do believe that you will do quite nicely..."

Hitler watched in horror as the other him walked down a hall, filled with the yowls of other cats. Looking to the 'ghost cat', as he had dubbed him, he tried to ask what was going on. The cat simply continued to glare daggers at him while he floated down the hall next to Hitler. At the end of the hall stood a thick metal door, which the other Hitler opened. Hitler stared in horror into the room, which was filled with... cat toys? The other him set him down and left, locking the door behind him. After just a few minutes of wandering, Hitler turned around and found another kitten following him. Knowing that he had been spotted, the kitten slowly came out from behind the scratching post and introduced himself as 'Alma Karma'. This gave Hitler a shock. Wasn't that the name of the 2nd exorcist that he had watched die not too long ago? What on Heaven, Hell, and Earth was happening to him?

Hitler was really starting to wish that he had followed the little white puppy instead of the cat, which was grinning evilly at him now. Hitler started to scream. He screamed at the ghost cat to tell him what was going on, to leave him alone. The other kitten looked terrified by his behavior, but he didn't give to shits what the other cat thought. He did, however, care about why there were people in lab coats running through the door. One of them picked up the still yowling Hitler and another picked up the kit named Alma. They were both taken to a room and hooked up to many machines. Hitler looked frantically for a way to escape, but all he saw was a glowing set of claws.

"We are ready to begin the Synchronization process. Subjects 1 and 2 are prepped and ready to begin."

Hitler felt a terrible pain go through his entire being. He had never felt anything like it before, and he never wanted to feel it again. The people in lab coats seemed to have other ideas, though...

"Subject 2 has gone into cardiac arrest. He will recover enough to continue in 3 minutes."

Sure enough, three minutes later Hitler felt the same excruciating pain. The cycle of pain and blackness continued for hours. When the scientists seemed satisfied, or at least to worried about the subjects to continue, they took Hitler back to the play room. For months, Hitler lived in this terrible way, until he started seeing a female cat floating around. Unlike the original ghost cat, this one seemed to be trying to talk with him. He hated it, the way she would just pop up. The way the scientist seemed to think he was losing his mind when he tried to make her go away. The way they... wait, what do they mean, he was useless to them now? Were they going to put him down, like some sort of disobedient animal? For the last six months, he had caused no more trouble than fighting with the other kit, and they tolerated that well enough. Yet, as soon as he starts to have weird dreams, they decide to dispose of him? Who could be that cruel?

"We can't disobey. This order came directly from Hitler."

What? That can't be right! How could he give them that order when he was a cat? The one they're going to dispose of, no less! He tried to protest, he really did, but he just couldn't seem to stay awake...

Hitler awoke to see the Alma dragging him down the halls as fast as he could. This made no sense to Hitler. He made sure that he was so mean to this kit, why would he be risking his life just to help him? Before Hitler got a chance to ask, Alma got grabbed by one of the crows that patrolled the lab. Alma bit and scratched, squirmed and wiggled, and all he got to show for it was a concussion from a sharp peck on the head from the bird holding him. The next time Hitler woke up, he was strapped down to a table with odd designs circling it. He knew what was going on. They were going to dispose of him now. Terrified, he looked the ever present ghost cat, who was smiling now. It wasn't a kind smile, though, it was cold. It was the kind of smile that made one think of both insanity and incredible composure. Although the smile on the cat was indeed unnerving, it was his eyes that scared Hitler the most. They were eyes that were colder than the darkest winter's night. Eyes that would kill you in an instant, eyes that have seen too much.

They were the eyes of his old pawn, Yuu Kanda.

AN: I'm not sure if I'll update this or not. If I do update, it'll be every few emails. Please let me know what you think of it, I'll even take flames~!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo and behold! The creator is back! Apologies to anybody who thought that this would be an actual update on anything productive (wait, we have to actually _do _that?), but if it makes you feel any less murderous, that's what this is about. I have returned (obviously) and looked through my stories. I do not approve. As it stands, I would like to fix the chapters that I have already written and re-post them before continuing with anything. Before I do that, though, I thought I should check with the people who sit through the reading of these things. So, my question for all of you is: should I fix and re-post, or leave the stories as-is? I'm hoping to muddle out a poll on my page, but if that doesn't work, you can just let me know in a PM or review. Thank you for your time, and I hope you all have a wonderful *insert time generalization here*.

~RBO


End file.
